Picture Perfect Dasey
by semmaforeva
Summary: The past couple months have been crazy for Casey but it's about to get even crazier. Derek has been protecting his stepsister from her former BFF and her ex BF. But why has he been so good to her? Could Derek and Casey... Like eachother? R
1. A new beginning

Casey was alone at her locker watching Max and Emily sit together at the stairs. The "Cool Stairs" is how Emily once referred to them. Casey had recently been reflecting on her past friendship with Emily. It wasn't until now that Casey began to realize that Emily wasn't ever a true friend she just wanted to be popular. Casey established to herself that "popular" was such a vague term. At one time she felt the need for popularity but that may have just been Emily's influence. But as she thought of her relationships and popularity she started thinking about her break up with Max.

"How did I not see it coming?" She pondered. All of a sudden she heard intense laughter and realized it was Max, Emily and all their "cool" friends. They had spotted Casey staring. She heard one voice say: "Man, I feel sorry for her" and another "Looks like you've got a stalker, Max"

At one point this may have made Casey run away crying but not anymore. She survived her boyfriend dumping her, finding out he cheated with her best friend, losing her best friend and being left alone in a place she was lonely enough. The one thing about the past couple of months that boggled her the most was Derek. He had been so kind during this whole ordeal. Normally he would have laughed at her, made fun of her or just plain ignored her until the crying stopped. He was actually boarding on sweet. He gave Max a black eye and stopped talking to Emily. That could have made him go down in cool points, and cool is always top priority for Derek, but he did it anyways.

"Hey, are they bugging you again?" Derek said angrily standing behind Casey with one hand against the locker leaning on it.

"Not really... I mean... It's fine." She put her head down and shut her locker. "I've gotta get to class." She started trailing off. She was no more than five feet away when Derek called out.

"Wait!" He rushed over to her. "I'll walk you." He looked down a bit nervous and reached out. "Let me carry your books." Casey was entirely oblivious to how Derek felt and despite the things Derek has done lately she still thought it was odd. Why would he want to help her?

"You know. You really don't have to do this." She looked at with no expression.

"I know... But I want to." He took her books and started to walk but Casey stood back a moment. "C'mon, Klutzilla! You're going to be late for class." Casey looked down and smiled she didn't think he could notice but he noticed everything she did and remembered it by heart. They walked to class together both avoiding eye contact and both smiling when ever they thought the other was looking away.


	2. The Dream

After dinner that night Casey was up late studying for a history exam that was first thing in the morning. Everyone was asleep but her, or so she thought. She heard a noise outside her door and thought someone had broken in. The door knob started to turn slowly. She was frightened so she grabbed her history text book and waited by the door.

"Whoever's out there better leave!" She threatened in a loud whisper. "I'm armed!" She held the book back. She was ready to smack anyone who chose to enter but suddenly the turning stopped and the door shut what little that the culprit had opened. She heard footsteps run quietly and she heard the door that was closet to hers shut.

"Was that Derek?" She thought to herself as she opened the door to look. No one was there. She walked to Derek's room and opened the door but he was curled up in bed.

"Derek! Derek, are you a wake?" She called out but he appeared to be fast asleep.

"Weird..." She said to herself as she walked out and closed his door silently so she wouldn't wake him and then walked back to her room. She studied for a while longer. It was late when she fell asleep. Her head was lying over her all her study material and she looked as if she was having a great dream. A smile across her face and a look of serenity upon her.

-Casey's dream sequence-

Casey is in school at her locker when a young man came up and put his hands over her eyes.

"Guess who!" The familiar voice said but his face still hadn't appeared seeing as he was behind her. Yet a smile spread across her face just like the one that you could see had you been watching her sleep. Casey turned and with out saying a word and kissed him as he hugged her. "You didn't even guess." He said jokingly as he grabbed her books and took her hand she shut her locker and they walked together but she started to wake as she finally saw the face of the lad with the familiar voice. he repeated "Casey." as if he was trying to get her attention.

-Back to reality-

Derek was standing over Casey trying to wake her. "Casey!" He said louder and louder each time. Then she woke with a smile and two words coming out of her mouth,

"Yes, Derek?"

"Ummm... Yeah. You're gonna be late for school and I'm not waiting for you this time." A look of shock, horror and pure astonishment came over Casey.

"DEREK!" She yelled.

"That's my name. Don't wear it out. Now come on!" That same voice. The same familiar voice as in her dream. What was happening? Casey didn't know what to think. She shoved Derek out of the way and hurried to get ready. Once they were in the car Casey was silent. Too many thoughts were running through her head to speak.

"No! It Can't be! No no no, Casey, it was only a dream. Nothing more than a dream." She thought horrified. "A very good dream..." She smiled for a second. "No, Casey! It was a nightmare." She told herself again. Then finally she spoke. "Shut up brain!" Derek just stared at her then he laughed.

"Ok, Casey. No more sugar for you." He teased as he parked his car in the school parking lot.

"I don't want any of you're sugar, Derek!" She got out of the car and slammed the door but Derek just sat there confused. He waited a minute or two then met with Casey at her locker.

"Casey!" He called to her. "What was tha-" She blurted out before he could finish he sentence.

"I'm not going to guess so why don't you just leave me alone!" She was angry. He was confused once again.

"What are you talking about?"

"What? Oh you would like to know wouldn't you? Well you can carry you're own books to class you. You cad you!" She slammed her locker and hurried off. Derek thought he had seen the maximum amount Casey could freak out but this was just plain insanity.


	3. Tears Are More Than Enough

At lunch Casey was siting by herself... Again. Just like every day for the past 3 months. Not even Derek had been sitting with, despite all the kindness he had been showing. He did, however, sit at the table across from her. Normally she had her back towards and he would sometimes stare at her but she wasn't aware of this. Today she sat facing him though. She didn't even think about; she just sat down and didn't think anything of it. Today she was watching Derek who was sitting with his best friend, Sam, and making jokes. Casey was the one watching him today. It was fine because he didn't seem to notice. She had calmed down since this morning but she still had thoughts racing through her head.

"I can't like Derek?" She told herself repeatedly. "I never noticed how cute he is before though..." She shook her head to awake from her trance. "Snap out of it MacDonald! He's your step bother!" She reminded herself. "More to the point he's Derek!" She tried convincing herself that these feelings didn't exist.

Derek was sitting with Sam joking about his many pranks and michivious ideas when he noticed Casey looking at him. He was confused because earlier this morning it had seemed as if she hated him and now her expressions kept changing: First she looked confused, then love sick, and finally she looked angry once again that's when she ran off crying. That was about the time Sam noticed that Derek was no longer involved in their conversation, he turned around just in time to see Casey leave the cafeteria.

"Go talk to her, man." He sad in an approving tone as Derek turned his gaze back towards Sam.

"I can't do that, Sam." He sad in a low voice. "For some reason she hates me right now." Sam sighed a small laugh.

"Casey _does not_ hate you, D" He took a bite of the mysterious lunch room meat then continued. "Go!"

"Whatever..." Derek muttered as he got a brilliant plan. "You talk to her!" Sam rolled his eyes and threw out the rest of his 'food' and left tp find Casey. Derek was suddenly overwhelmed with jealousy. "Why did he accept to talk to Casey so quickly?" he thought. When the lunch bell rang Derek started to leave for class when he saw Sam and Casey leaving the school laughing. "What the hell is he doing?" Derek said aloud not realizing it.

He ran out to see if they were leaving in Sam's car and sure enough they were pulling away. So, naturally, Derek jumped into his 1976 bug. He hated the car but it's the only thing he could afford. He followed Sam's escalade out of the school parking lot unsure if that would notice but he didn't care. Derek had come to terms with his feelings for Casey months ago. He never admitted to himself that he loved Casey until he punched Max in the face. He knew then that he didn't want anybody hurting Casey, not even himself.

In Sam's car, Casey is fiddling with the radio when she hears "Potential Break Up Song" by Aly & AJ.

"I love this song!" She blurts out and starts singing along as Sam laughs.

"You should start singing for D Rock again, Case." He smiled at her.

"And have Derek... Be Derek!" She exclaimed. She didn't really have a reason to not want to be around Derek she just didn't want to confront her feelings.

"Well Derek hasn't been very 'Derek-esque' lately." Sam smirked and Casey looked confused.

"What does that mean?" She said curiously.

"Nothing. Just..." He trailed off. "Nevermind." He said unsure if he should go on which only made Casey's curiosity grow.

"No. Tell me." She fluttered her eyes. "Please!" Sam laughed at her as she begged.

"Well," He said with a smirk. "Don't you think Derek's been pretty cool to you lately?" He questioned her.

"I don't know..." She muttered. "I hadn't noticed." _"Ok. I had noticed."_ She thought to herself but Sam didn't need to know that.

"Are you serious, Casey!?" He demanded. "He's actually been nice _and_ considerate. Of you!"

"Well. So?" She shot back unsure of what to say. Just then she noticed that the same car had been behind them for about twenty minutes. "Is that..." She looked again to make sure she was right. "Derek!" She exclaimed as Sam checked his rearview mirror.

"Crap... Derek is fucking insne, Casey." He pulled over in the nearest parking lot waiting for Derek to follow. "Go talk to him. Please!" He proclaimed sick of all the madness.

"No." She said simply.

"'No'? What do you mean 'no'?" He said annoyed.

"I just can't talk to him..." She said under her breath. "It's too hard." She said tears forming in her eyes as Derek walked up to the driver's side door and Sam rolled the window down.

"What's go-" He cut himself off when he heard Casey sobbing. "What did you do to her?" Derek yelled. "Casey what did he do?" Sam was looking confused.

"Der- What? No, man. It's not-" Derek cut him off.

"Shut up, Sam! I'm talking to Casey!" He said even louder as he walked to the passenger side door and opened it. Casey put her head down and Derek began to speak softly. "What's wrong, Case?"

She didn't answer she just looked down at her feet.

"Casey?" He said trying to look at her face as Sam sat fearing Derek and feeling awkward. "What did he do?" He said louder again.

"Derek!" She said in a low voice. "He didn't do anything" She he;ld back her tears. "It was you."

Derek was speechless. He didn't want to be the reason for Casey's tears. He opened his mouth and said one word under his breath "Sorry." As he walked slowly to hius car and speeded off towards home.


	4. The Research Never Lies

**Hey!**

**I wanted to say thanks for all the reviews I'm glad you're all enjoying this story! I don't usually write much so I'm happy this has gone over so well. Thanks!**

Casey entered the house late that night see Lizzie, Edwin, and Derek sitting in the livining room watching a movie.

"Hey, Case!" Lizzie said cheerfully just as Derek hopped off his recliner and hurried upstais without saying one word. Edwin and Lizzie gave eachother a strange look.

"What was that about?" Edwin asks Casey.

"Nothing. Just don't worry about it.." She saunters. "Shouldn't you two be in bed?" She snaps.

"No. It's Friday" Lizzie replies.

"Oh. Carry on then." She says as"This is another strange occurance in a long series of..." Edwin can't think of how to finish his sentence as he shows Lizzie a graph.

"Strange occurances!" Lizzie finishes.

"Exactly!" Edwin exclaimed.

"Interesting." Edwin says to Lizzie.

"Very interesting." Lizzie concludes as they both turn to look up the stairs waiting to her fireworks.

Casey headed to the bathroom to take a long shower but the door was locked. Just as she knocked on the door a shirtless Derek appeared coming out.

"Oh. Um... Are- are you finished?" She said awkwardly trying not to stare.

"Yeah. Here." He also said awkwardly while folding his arms across his chest and walking off slowly.

"Derek?" He stops in his tracks. She actually said his name but he was much too afraid to turn around so he turned his head just slightly.

"Yeah?" He gulped.

"Nevermind." She said as she shut the bathroom door and Derek went to his room.

about an hour later Casey surfaced from the bathroom and went straight to hers but she couldn't think about anything other than Derek.

"This is silly." She said to herself. "I'm going to his room right now and say 'I'm sick of this.'" She out towards his door before she lost her nerve but as she touched his doorknob she chickened out then heard a familiar voice.

"What are you doing?" Marti asked curiously.

"Nothing, Marti. Why aren't you in bed?" She asked.

Derek was in his room trying to get some sleep when he heard the muffled voices behind his door.

"Do you like Smerek?" He heard one voice, that sounded like Marti, say.

"What!? I mean no. Of course not, Marti. Why would you think that?"

"Is that Casey?" Derek thought to himself as he walked over and opened his door.

"Casey likes you, Smerek!" Marti said in a laugh.

"Marti! I do not!" Casey insisted.

"Yes you do!" Marti demanded as Derek stood there smirking smugly. "Casey likes Smerek. Casey likes Smerek!" Marti began to sing as Casey turned bright red. Lizzie and Edwin were 'observing' from around the corner.

"Ok, Smarti. I think it's time for bed." Derek said and laughed a bit.

"No, Smerek! I want you to marry Casey!" Marti shouted as Derek picked her up and carried her to her bedroom.

"Casey turned and ran to her room as quickly as possible then hid under her covers hoping no one would try to bother her.

Outside her room Edwin and Lizzie are talking.

"That was... Odd." Edwin told Lizzie.

"That was beyond odd, Edwin. Thaat was plain bizarre." The stare at eachother and then back to where the scene took place. They ran back down to the kitchen to compare notes hoping they didn't miss anything else.


	5. Caught In The Act

It had been a about an hour since Casey ran into her bedroom completely horrified. She was lying in her bed wide awake just thinking of Derek.

"God, why did he have to look so hot shirtless?" She smiled. "Ugh! Why do I think he's hot shirtless?" She asked herself. "Why can't he just come in here and kiss me right now?" She swooned.

Derek was in Marti's room trying to her to fall asleep by reading her story. She looked sound asleep so, Derek opened the door to leave just when he started to sneak out Marti spoke.

"Smerek?" She said groggily.

"Yeah, Smarty?" He said softly.

"Will you marry Casey?" She asked half asleep.

"Sure thing, Smarti" He said half sarcasticly as he smirked. "Goodnight." He said as he shut the door.

"Thaank you, Smerek." She said as she dozed off.

Derek was heading towards his room when he remembered Casey was standing outside his door earlier and that she may of had something to say. He walked to Casey's room and opened the door gently as that last thought left her brain.

"Case?" He said softly poking his head in.

"What you doing in here?" She was startled.

"Quiet! They'll hear you." He whispered as he walked in and shut the door.

"Who's 'they'?" Casey questioned in a hushed tone.

"Lizzie and Edwin." He comfirmed. Edwin had fallen asleep on the couch as Lizzie finished watching the movie they had started earlier with Derek.

"Oh..." She trailed off remembering Derek had just barged into her room. "Still. What are you doing in here?" She whispered loudly

"I needed to talk to you." He explained making his way towards her bed.

"Oh... Ummm." She said awkwardly feeling chills all through her body as he got closer. "ok. W- What about?"

"Our... Relationship." He smirked as he got closer.

"Rela- What... Umm.. Relationship?" She stuttered a bit.

"Ya know." He was so close to her she could hear him breathe then he he sat close to her on her bed and she could feel his breath. "The one between me and you." He said even softer as he pointed to himself then Casey.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She said trying to stay as confident as possible.

"I think you do." He leaned in closer. "We've got a lot of sexual tension between us." He joked and smirked.

"No we don't!" She insisted. "Why would you say that?"

"Because it's true, Case. You can't deny it." He leaned in so close that she could actually kiss him. She jumped at the chance and grabbed his head pulling him closer as she kissed him deeply then she pulled away smiling. It was too dar for Derek to see but she was and he could feel it though he was completely caught off gaurd. "What was that?" He freaked.

"I don't know." Casey she realizing what she had done. "Nothing."

"Oh. I think it was something." Derek smiled nnow that he excepted the fact she had kissed him.

"No, it wasn't!" She exclaimed.

"That was a kiss." His grin grew bigger and spread across his face completely.

"No, it wasn't!" She repeated.

"Yes, _it_ was." He proclaimed.

"Prove it!" She said knowing exactly what she was getting herself into. He was Derek Venturi after all. He leaned in quickly and kissed her passionately. Casey was loving every moment but shoved him away again. "What about our parents?"

"Not _really_ what I'm thinking about at the moment, Case." He was boggled ather reasoning for saying that.

"How can we do this? Our parents are married, Der." She pointed out saying his name coldly and sarcasticly.

"You're right... For once." He sassed.

"You did _not_ just kiss me then say that." She retorted.

"Sorry... I didn't mean it." He's apology sounded genuine but she still rolled her eyes at it.

"Whatever..." She trailed off.

"I've got it!" He blurted quickly. Too quickly for in fact.

"Really? That was... Quick." She said making Derek feel a bit inferior.

"Yes." He said annoyed. "We just don't tell them."

"Brilliant, Derek. Where do you get your ideas?" He could hear the sarcasm in her voice.

"Well I don't see you coming up with any." He came back. "It's either that, we tell then, or we just don't do this..." He cringed at the last choice.

"Well." She sighed. "We could keep it a secret for a while then tell them?" She asked him.

"Ok. That could actually work." He smiled. "What about school?"

"We can get to that on Monday. Right now I'm just glad my mom and George are gome for the weekend."

"Yeah..." He said half heartedly and looked at her like he wanted to kiss her again.

"What?" She said not quite getting it.

Nothing. Just..." He smiled then kissed her again as they both smiled. They made out for about an hour then talked until they both fell asleep. Casey was wrapped in Derek's arms and they both still had smiles on their faces.

At about seven in the morning Lizzie walked in to find them. Her eyes were wide and both Casey and Derek were shocked aswell. They couldn't talk their way out of this one.


	6. Careful With Words

Lizzie stood in the door way looking like she had just seen a ghost. Casey looked at the terrified look on Derek's face. He arms were still around her and she quickly thought up a plan of how to throw Lizzie off track. Casey pulled away from Derek and shouted. "WHAT THE HELL, DEREK!?"

Derek stared at Casey unsure of how to react. He was so confused. He thought everything was going well. He looked at Casey's face as she shifted her eyes in Lizzie's direction. Derek caught on and began putting on what would be the biggest show of his life. "How did I get in here!" He bellowed as he hopped off the bed.

Lizzie's body language had changed dramatically showing that her fears had been put to rest. "You mean you weren't... You didn't..." She couldn't finish a single thought because the idea of Derek and Casey together was much too bizarre for her to even fathom.

Casey snorted a sort of laugh convincing enough to fool Lizzie she looked disgusted. This may have been so convincing on Casey's part because she was feeling that this was wrong and horrible. Not only is Derek her step brother but he's also everything she can't stand. He represents everything she hates in this world. How could she have ever developed feelings for him. _Damn his charm! _She thought to herself. "You think I would... With him!" She pointed towards Derek and laughed and Lizzie joined her laughter. Derek however was not amused. He knew it was an act but was it really that obsurd that someone like Casey would go for someone like him.

"I was scared there for a minute, Case." Lizzie chuckled.

"Have a little faith, Liz. I do have _some_ taste." Casey giggled as Derek chimed in.

"Do you really think I would settle for a lagoon creature." Derek tapped Lizzie on the shoulder. Casey no longer found this sharade funny. "I mean, they don't call me triple D for nothing."

"Hmmm, Derek. You sure do have a cool nickname." Casey was getting defensive. "Why you go find a couple bimbos that can tell you just how cool it is."

Derek, being as dense as he is, thought it was still an act and continued. "I think I just did." He started laughing harder and he could see Casey was no longer amused. Lizzie began feeling a lot of tension in the room. Casey looked as if she was ready to strike.

"Get out!" Casey demanded. Lizzie just stood there.

"What?" Derek said defensively acting like he had done nothing wrong.

"Get out now!" Casey said angrily while pointing out of the room. Derek began walking and as he left she went to slam the door and kicked Derek in the back of the leg on his way out. She could hear _OW! _being shouted as the door slammed.

"I think I should just go wake Edwin now." Lizzie said and then left the room.

Casey was angry. She blasted Busted throughout her room (The sad songs). She began crying on her bed. She had made a horrible mistake. There was a knock on the door but she ignored it.

"Case, C'mon. I'm sorry." She heard Derek's voice come softly through the door.

Casey turned her music up louder and shouted "GO AWAY!"

Derek just screamed incoherently "UGH!"

Edwin had been coming up the stairs to change his clothes as he witnessed this. "Bro, did I just hear you apoligizing to _Casey._" He asked confused.

"I think I took things too far this time, Ed." Derek said as he slid down the door and sat in the hall.

"You always take things to far, Derek." He chuckled. "What makes this time any different?"

Derek glared up at Edwin. "It just is." He rested his head on his knees. "You wouldn't understand.


	7. Author's Note Breakfast & Lies

**I got a response saying my last chapter was a little short so I thought I would continue. I know yesterday was like the first time in one zillion years that I've posted but I owe to the people who have been reading to continue. So, I will be posting frequently until the story is finished. I'll probably post a least once a week. Most likely on weekends because I do have school. **

**Thanks for the support.**

**R&R**

Marti had woken up from the sound of Casey's music so Derek took her downstairs and started cooking breakfast. Casey began to smell bacon cooking so she peeked out to see if the coast was clear AKA that Derek was gone. He was no longer sitting in front of her door. She grabbed her things and walked to the bathroom to take a shower. about a half hour later she walked out with wet hair and she was wearing her bath robe. Lizzie was upstairs.

"Derek cooked extra for you, Case." Lizzie smiled as she walked into her room.

"Thanks, Liz." Casey put her things away and walked downstairs without changing. She didn't think much about it but at the same time she wanted to show Derek what he was missing. Casey walked into the kitchen where Edwin was doing some dishes _Derek must have threatened him._ she thought to herself. Derek was sitting at the counter with Marti as they both finished their breakfast. _Why does he have to be so damn cute with Marti!?_ She thought as she glared. She could see Derek staring _HA!_ she thought once more.

"Th- There's some bacon and eggs in the microwave for you, Casey." Derek was stuttering. He actually seemed nervous and tried to avoid looking at Casey too much.

Casey just looked at him and gave a half hearted smile. "Thanks." Casey grabbed her food and sat down eating. Marti had been doodling while she ate and Casey saw Derek take one of Marti's crayons and scribble something onto a piece of paper.

"I'm gonna go for a quick run." Derek announced as he set the piece of paper next to Casey's plate in a subtle way as to not attract any attention from Marti or Edwin. Casey had her mouth full and looked confused. Derek just smirked and walked away.

"I can't believe he didn't even try to hock a luggie into your eggs!" Edwin blurrted as Derek shut the back door. "He's really losing his touch." Edwin just shook his head in disappointment.

"EWWWW!" Marti shouted and Casey laughed.

Casey wasn't speaking. She felt nervous. She was unsure if she should look at the note. Casey hesitated and unfolded the note discretely.

_Meet me down the block in 5 min._

She thought if she should meet him or not. She was still angry with him. He _did_ call her a bimbo after all. _But he's just so cute. _She thought. She let out a small whine and spoke. "Marti. Edwin." They both looked at Casey. "You guys are soo lucky you're young." She ate a piece of bacon and took the note so she didn't leave any evidence behind. "I'm going to..." She couldn't think of an excuse to leave the house. "... Sam's house!" She nodded and smiled. "Yeah, Sam's house." She ran quickly upstairs to get dressed and Edwin and Marti just stared at each other. Derek and Casey just kept getting weirder and weirder.

Casey wanted to look her best and it wouldn't hurt to make Derek wait a little. She didn't plan what she was going to do or say when she met up with him. If Derek was going to be an ass than she wanted to look as hot as possible when she turned him down. But if things went well she didn't want to look like a slob.

Casey walked down the stairs and shouted "Bye!" as she ran out the door excitedly.

It had been about twenty minutes since she got that note. Derek was not coming back from _actually_ running. Now he was sweating and as he came closer she remembered when Derek told her that girls like the sweaty look. She didn't agree with that until now. She became a bit weak. She was slowly starting to forgive but then... He had to talk.

"Take you long enough, Space Case?" He rolled his eyes. Casey had anger in her eyes and began to stiffin up.

"What did you want..." She couldn't think of an insulting name. "Dereka?" She smirked evily and folded her arms.

"I wanted to talk about what happened between us last night..." He smirked egotistically. "And this morning."

"What about it?" She demanded.

"What's your problem?" He was defensive. "I've tried being the good guy for once and then you're crazy one second and all over me the next."

"You called me a bimbo!" She shouted.

"Well you started it." He retorted

"What did Marti teach you that argument?" She turned away.

"No, Edwin." He realized that wasn't the best comeback shortly after he said it. Casey laughed. "Now you're laughing at me!"

"So?"

"So? So, now you're being cool again." He walked up close behind her.

"Sorry I can't be as cool as you, D." She rolled her eyes and turned back around to see Derek standing so close their feet were touching. She looked up at him.

"There you go again with the cra-" He was cut off. Before he knew it Casey had kissed him again. _Since when is Casey so forward?_ He thought as he just let the moment happen. Just then he opened his eyes to see where they were standing. In front of Emily's house. Derek pushed Casey off of himself and Casey looked angry.

"What's wrong now!?" She was annoyed with him again. Derek touched Casey's face and lightly turned her head in the direction of the Davis household. They were just on the other side where you couldn't see the Venturi/McDonald household.

"Are you OK?" Derek asked. Casey looked like she was going to cry.

"I'm fine." She looked down and nodded. "Let's go home." She said as she walked ahead. Derek shortly followed after.

They got to the house and decided Derek would go in and Casey would wait a couple of minutes so no one got suspicious. Casey now walked into the house to see Derek talking to a friend. Sam.


	8. Into the Bedroom

Casey walked into the foyer of the house and slowly towards the couch in the living room. Edwin was the first to speak.

"I thought you were going over to Sam's, Casey?" Sam looked confused as he turned towards Casey. He could see in her eyes she was trying to make some sort of excuse but she wasn't speaking up so Samn stepped in.

"Sh- She was." He said with a stutter trying to be as convincing as possible. "But, see, I called her on her cell... I told her to meet me back here." Edwin raised his eyebrow in confusion. It was obvious that he was quite skeptical.

"Riiight. But I thought you said you came to see Derek?" Now Casey looked at Sam who looked terrified. She knew he had come to the realization that Casey and Derek were more than just step siblings.

"He did." Casey glanced towards Sam as he gave her a thankful look."That's why we decided to meet here. But we're going now. OK? Bye." Casey tried to give a reassuring smile and took Sam by the arm and pulled him out the front door before Edwin could question anything else.

Derek came down stairs with a CD for Sam and looked confused.

"Where is he?" Derek looked around a bit as if Sam may have been hiding behind the sofa.

"He left with Casey. I think they might be getting back together." Edwin said nonchalantly as he retreated to the kitchen. Derek had anger and jealousy in his eyes.

Sam and Casey had already pulled away and were about three blocks away from Casey's house. Casey was giggling a bit but felt mortified at the same time.

"This is awful, Sam." She looked at him still smiling.

"What, the song? This is an original D-Rock song." He just glared at her.

"No," She swatted his arm. "Well, yeah, but no." She laughed and turned the music off. "I kissed Derek." Sam just watched the road and smirked. "What?" She was feeling a bit paranoid now.

"Well, it's about time." He laughed as they pulled into the driveway of his house.

"What do you mean 'it's about time'?" She questioned as they both got out of the car.

"I mean, it's so obvious that you and Derek were, like, made for eachother." Sam opened the front door for Casey and they walked up to his bedroom. The bedroom they had been to so many times together, though she never bothered to look around much.

"Are you kidding me? We can barely stand eachother." She rolled her eyes as she walked over and sat on the rolly chair by his computer.

"Exactly my point. That's all the pent up sexual tension at work." Sam laughed as he sat down on his bed. Casey threw a crumpled up piece of paper at him.

"Shut up!" She tried to hold back her laughter but couldn't contain it much longer.

"It's true and you know it!" He tossed a small pillow at her. She subtly changed the subject to something more serious as the laughter subsided.

"Are you ok? Talking about this?" She looked at him as he sprawled himself out on his bed.

"What? Sexual tension?" He furrowed his brow and she smirked as she rolled her eyes.

"No. Me and Derek." She rolled her chair closer to his bed.

"I know what you meant." He smirked a little. "I always knew you and Derek liked each other. Even when we were dating I knew I didn't stand a chance against Derek Venturi. I never do."

"That's not true." She smiled and put her hand on his leg to comfort him. "A lot of girls like you."

"Thanks, Case." He looked up at her and smiled.

"Was it really that obvious? Derek and I?" She looked into his eyes.

"Well yeah. Derek's my best friend. I can tell when he's crazy about a girl." He sat up. "And trust me. You make him crazy." He laughed.

"You're such a tool." She joked. She smacked him lightly again and they began to play fight a bit. They had calmed down and were now lying side by side on Sam's bed. They turned on their sides to talk to each other.

"Casey, you know I'll always care about you, right?" He smiled.

"I know, Sam. I'll always care about you too. I'm so glad we've been able to stay friends through everything."

"That means a lot to me, Casey." They both smiled and hugged eachother. Before they had a chance to even pull away from each other they heard Derek's voice.

"What. The. Fuck." He looked angry and both Sam and Casey looked at him both concerned about him and terrified for themselves.


	9. Oh, It Is On Now

**Thank you, Lanter for the chapter title. lol**

Sam quickly let go of Casey and she stood.

"It's not what you think, D." Sam walked around his bed towards Derek. Casey sat up and Derek moved offensively towards Sam.

"What is it, then, Sam?" Derek clenched his fists and got in Sam's face.

"Derek, stop it!" Casey stood quickly and Derek's anger and frustration turned towards her.

"I don't even know what to say to you." He pointed at Casey and moved closer to her. "You are the one who kissed _me._ Remember?" Casey looked down and Sam took Derek's arm to pull him away.

"Take it easy, Derek." As the words fell from Sam's mouth Derek turned with a closed fist and punched Sam in the jaw. Casey looked up when she heard the impact of Sam hitting the ground.

"What the hell, Derek!" Casey shouted and ran to Sam's side. Sam was rolled over on the ground holding his face and Casey examined him a bit.

"I'm ok." Sam reassured Casey as he got back on his feet. "C'mon, Derek." Derek just turned to walk out the door and Sam followed.

"Sam, no!" Casey called out as she chased after them.

"You can't just hit me and leave." Sam insisted as they all made their way down the stairs.

"I begged a differ." Derek commented as he put his hand on the front door knob. Sam grabbed Derek by the shoulder and turned him around. Before Derek had time to react Sam had punched the former in the face.

"Stop it! Stop it!" Casey began calling out as the fight escalated. Now Sam had pulled Derek back up and threw him over the end table that held his mother's favorite antique lamp. Derek grabbed the side of his stomach as he stood and shoved Sam. Casey had to move out of the way serval times so she didn't get hurt.

"You had your chance, Sam!" Derek shouted as he punched Sam in the stomach. Sam took Derek's arm and twisted it so his back was facing him and he couldn't maneuver too well.

"And I gave it up for you." Sam said letting go of Derek's arm and shoving him forward. Derek turned back to face Sam. "I'm still in love with her and I stepped aside because I knew you two would be happier together!" Sam shouted as loudly as possible. Casey was ready to cry. She didn't realize Sam still had feelings for her. She never even knew he felt that strongly when they were together.

"I told you when you met her she was off limits!" Derek shouted back just as loud. Casey now looked annoyed. She remembered when Derek had stopped her from seeing Sam. They got together but the anger came back.

"I'm not property, Derek!" Casey called out from where she was standing near the stairs. Derek and Sam both looked at her. They had forgotten she was there and that she could hear every word being spoken.

"Why don't you tell her, D." Sam said as his gaze moved from Casey back to Derek. "Tell her how you really feel." He said with anger in voice. The tension in the room continued building. "Because I've had it." Sam looked as if he was on the brink of tears.

"I..." Derek paused. He face was covered in sweat and blood. He had a fat lip and it looked as if he was forming a black eye. The room got quiet as if nothing else exsisted outside of Sam's living room.

"Tell me what?" Casey said softly. Her voice was barely above a whisper.

"Tell her." Sam said in a soft deep voice. He looked even worse then Derek. You could see a single tear streaming down his face.

"Casey." Derek spoke underneath his breath. All eyes were now on Derek.

"I lo-" He was cut off by the front door opening.

"What the hell happened here?" Sam's dad bellowed as he walked through the door.


	10. Losing You

**I haven't posted because my internet has been turned off and I only just got my computer back on. Sorry it's taken me forever but I think this is a good chapter. I hope you enjoy it **

**R&R**

**PS  
This is not the end of my story.**

Derek, Sam, and Casey all stared at each other trying to think of an explanation.

"Well, is anyone going to speak up?" Sam's father was fuming at this point. "Who's going to clean this up!?"

"Dad..." Sam continued fighting his tears. Derek walked quickly shoving into Sam's dad as he walked out the front door.

"Derek!" Sam's dad called out. "Get back here!" Derek hopped into the drivers seat and starting pulling out as Casey ran out of the house. "And where are you going, Missy?"

"STOP, Derek!" Casey called out to him as she ignored Sam's dad. Sam ran out when he heard the yelling.

"Sam, get in this house right now!" His dad called. Neighbors were now coming out and watching. Casey ran in the middle of the street to stop Derek from driving away but he began to rev his engine.

"Casey, move." Derek yelled out as Sam tried pulling her out of the street.

"Listen to him, Casey." Sam said as his father continued to yell. "You going to get hurt."

"Why don't you listen to your little boyfriend, Casey." Derek stuck his head out the windoiw to say and began reving his engine more.

"I'm calling your parents!" Sam's dad called out.

"SHUT UP!" All three of the kids said at once then turned back to what they were doing. Sam's father walked into the house in a huff slamming the door. Little did they know he, and several neighbors, were on the phone to the police.

"She loves you, Man!" Sam called out. "Don't you get that?" Sam was so confused as to why Derek was so angry. Casey's eyes just fell to the ground. She didn't know what to do or how she felt. But she wanted to be with Derek.

"Then why was she here with you?" He yelled out.

"I was here because I didn't want anyone to know what was going on between us, Idiot!" Casey finally spoke up. "I was covering our tracks so that Lizzie and Edwin wouldn't expect anything!"

"Now I'm an idiot?" He said a little softer as he stopped the engine. and opened the door. Sirens began to sound louder. Derek was now half way out the car door. Sam just had a smirk on his face as he began walking towards his house tears falling from his face.

"An idiot That l-" Casey began as the sirens were louder and the police car came up the street without enough time to stop. Casey was still in front of Derek's car when the head on collision between both cars happened. Derek was only half way out and the car door hit him in the head. The impact rendered him unconcious. The impact didn't stop the cop car immediately and Derek was dragged along; Casey had been pushed aside along the way.

Sam was still in front of his house. As soon as he heard the impact he turned. He saw Casey lying a good ten feet away from him and his mouth dropped open.

"Ca- Casey." Sam tremmbled as the words fell from his mouth. He ran to her and collapsed. "Oh, God!" He cried out as he held her. There was blood all over. He saw the two cars just stop down the street as he heard ambulance sirens.

"Casey. Wake up." He cried and held on to her. "I love you, Case. Just wake up." He kept repeating until the paramedics forced him to let go. Sam just stood there drenched in Casey's blood as he saw them carry Derek away. In all the chaos he didn't even notice Derek.

"Derek." Sam stood up. His knees were wobbling. He could barely move but he ran. "DEREK!" He cried as police pulled him aside. "No!" He tried to fight them off. "DEREK, NO!"

"Knock it off, kid!" one officer said. "He has to go. They'll take care of him."

"He's my best friend." Sam said softly as he collapsed to the ground sobbing and finally relenting as he let the ambulance take Casey and Derek away.

**to be continued...**


	11. It Only Took Four Days

At the hospital Derek was being moved on a gurney the doctor was speaking rapidly.

"We have a caucasian male about 17 years old involved in a car crash. He has massive injuries to his head and abdomen." They pushed Derek into a room where his bed was located just several feet from Casey. Derek's eyes were barely open. He could see the doctors pumping her chest. Just then her head turned to him and she looked him in the eyes. Derek suddenly became wide awake and began trying to sit up but he could barely move due to all of his pain.

The doctors tried to calm him down as he shouted.

"Casey!" Derek called out as they gave him a shot of what he could only assume was morphine. "I love you!" He saw Casey's mouth open.

"Der-" she said as blooded spattered from her mouth as he saw her flatline.

"Casey! Casey!" He called softer and softer until he passed out from the drugs he was given.

The doctors performed surgery for hours before a doctor finally emerged from the OR to speak with the Venturi/MacDonald family. The family stood as the doctor came closer and closer.

"I'm very sorry." The family broke down into tears and they said assorted things.

"No!" "Why?" "It's not fair!" "Take it back!" That's all the doctor heard.

"I'm very sorry." The doctor spoke softly. "Casey was lucky to of made as long as she did..." The doctor paused for a moment. "Derek. He didn't stand a chance. His brain was hemorraging..." He stopped once again trying to break the news to the greiving family. "We did everything we could." The doctor walked away to let the family mourn their loss.

The entire family was hugging and crying. Sam walked in just in time to see the display. He knew as soon as he saw them what had happened. Sam fell to the ground in tears as people passed him only assuming what he could have lost... Not knowing it was everything.


	12. Authors NotePossible Sequel

_**Sorry for the crappy ending... I really suck at ending stories but ultimately that's what was going to happen...**_

_**I'm thinking of writing a Lizwin sequel in the future. It would take place about five or ten years after Casey and Derek's death.**_

_**If I get enough feedback I'll write the sequel. It won't be a tragedy though. There will be some sad parts but nobody will die.**_


End file.
